1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact, light weight and concealable hand held pistol or handgun that has a retractable trigger, a retractable firing pin, and a handgrip pivotally attached to the pistol. The pistol of the present invention is a single-shot pistol, thereby eliminating the need for a magazine or complicated ejection assemblies to eject fired cartridges. The pistol of the present invention is collapsible by pivoting the handgrip at its axis to its concealed position. In its concealed position, the handgrip is adjacent and parallel to the barrel, and at least partially covers the frame of the pistol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact, single-shot pistols have existed in the United States since the 1800's. Such pistols, generally known as derringer pistols, have been successful and popular over the years. What makes a derringer type pistol appealing is its compact physical size, which makes the pistol easier to conceal than other typical revolvers and automatics. Such pistols are typically popular among female gun enthusiasts because they are easy to use, and can be concealed in a purse, handbag, or even a coat pocket.
Other compact pistols and revolvers also exist in the market place. Like the derringer pistol, traditional compact handguns are typically desired as a personal protection device because they are easier to conceal and carry. However, all of these handguns suffer the same drawback, namely that of their awkward profile which hinders their ability to be concealed. Compact pistols on the market today still incorporate a traditional style handgrip that protrudes down from the rear portion of the pistol. Although this type of handgrip is designed for ease of use to conform to the average human hand, it does render the profile of the handgun large and cumbersome to carry. Currently, compact handguns on the market are still designed to be carried in a holster due to their awkward shape and excessive weight. Therefore it is desirable to have a pistol that is more compact than existing art that possesses a collapsible handgrip that will allow the pistol to fold down into a slim profile which would enable the pistol to be easily carried without a holster in a pants pocket.